wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Archive 1 My Fresh Talk Page Roll around in it... Six slots left x3 Sign here if you dust it up-> Achieves How do you do the achieves? I wanted to do them a long time ago, but I has no idea how. Also, nice with all the departments. It will make us look more organized. If we improve the Wiki, I'm hoping maybe calling up the Comm. Development Team. Well I'm tierd of these tiny letters on my talk page, I can't archive it (yes I know how but the wiki doesn't let me) so what do you suggest I do. Don't say leave it because I won't. Even so It doesn't matter if it's the same message I still have a hard time reading thoes tiny letters. And no I can't I already tried archiving it. why are you sending fengo messages about him spamming? i think your really making him mad. If you continue to send him messages making him mad it will only make him spam more (if he is spamming) i'm only trying to make things better so please stop sending him messages i can talk him out of spamming.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) your welcome, if fengo spams more i can ban him from chat and if he keeps doing it you can ban him oh! and i'm 14 (if you didn't know)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) um...faolan do you wanna fix something? it seems that a user has made a page that has nothing to do with wolves of the beyond, do you think you can tell him/her a little more about the wiki? i asked lachlana to help but i dont think she will read my messages.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Silvah. Sorry for the mini inactivness, I've been busy with swimming classes, school, friends and family. I've only had computer time for my school projects and it's quite annoying to use my iPad on Wikia, as it gets blurry when I zoom in or out and the screen is constantly going crazy. Anyways, I see you and Lady Blue have gotten on quite a quarrel. You did have a right to block her, as her message did seem like a personal attack, although I believe she may just be defending herself. She is just trying to make the Wikia much neater and organized, I guess, although it is a. It annoying now. I can see your reasons to be fed up with her. I'll admit I am a little, too. I haven't seen everything yet and I'll need more information about this whole subject; I really am writing random. Try meeting me on chat at any time you're avalible tommorrow, but I dont know of I can make it, as I having my swimming classes on Mondays and Wednesdays and get most homework on Mondays. Again, writing random. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 04:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana The colors should be Black and Light blue :) Sorry for it being late. And also how do you do the info box? 16:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Silver Fang! Fist off, sorry for my late responce. Yeah, I can see the reason harassing, that's against the rules. I'd like to know, did she continue to do this stuff after you warned her? If she continued, you should feel perfectly comfortable with your decision. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 November 4, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Kathryn Lasky told me. I emailed her saying what was his pelt color and she said ash gray. Faolanmacduncan 19:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I need someone to help me find a photo for Star wolf so I can add it to my slideshow :D of the MacNabs Amber of the MacNabs oh, ok, whew. Did you know that the pic that your using was my first avatar? Faolanmacduncan 18:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The Cipher... I created a cipher. It's called a Whistler Cipher named after Whistler MacDuncan. Want to know more of the cipher, I'm at chat... 23:48, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure... : I'll help you out in any way I can, just let me know what I can do. (What's the project) : IAMthegreatfengo 02:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure but, : I'll do it, but what do I tell them that date is for? :: IAMthegreatfengo 13:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey ran into a little trouble I won't be able to do it right now because of school but I'll do it later on mabye at around 9:00 o'clock. :: IAMthegreatfengo 13:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) -->The 20th<-- Thats the date I chosen, and I got to send it to everyone on the list except for two people. Thank You, Thank You, and Thank You again Dear Lupus, it worked, it worked, it worked, it worked! I can't thank you enough, Faolan 18! But I can try so, thank you, thank you, and thank you again. PS: If you perfer me to call you SilverFang just tell me Caitbob Wilkinson 15:51 December 16, 2012 (UTC) chat? 21:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thank you for the welcome! So far this wiki has been very enjoyable and I will be sure to ask you for any help if I need some!Berryheart7 (talk) 21:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Berryheart7 Go to the dog with a.... wiki becuase that one I made myself and I'm still working on it so you can help me if you want!Berryheart7 (talk) 23:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Berryheart7 Website Hi, just got you're message it seems that they just linked everything to us, and copied Faolan's page and our pictures. I'm not quite sure what to do either. I can't find a way to contact the creator of the website, even if I could, it may not help the problem. This sounds like a community central thing, but I'm not sure who to contact. Caitbob Wilkinson 17:05 December 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'll have time to deal with it, but I'm certainly not Ok with someone doing that. (I belive I've found a way to get in contact with comunitly central, but I'm not quite sure) And, to put my mind off the bad things, the front page looks awesome! :D Also, I have recieved Star Wolf back from my friend so I'll be fixing up some pages. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:28 December 17, 2012 (UTC) A siggie would be nice, I've never had one. So, yes I'd love a siggie. I was thinking of one that Said FaolanMhairieDearlea with Faolan in light blue, Mhairie in dark blue (well darker) and Dearlea in purple. You can link them, right? I'd like Faolan to link to my user page, Mhairie to my talk, and Dearlea to my blogs. After that in smaller words Admin (any color) and up, could you link that to Lachlana's staff blog. Thanks. On more thing, can you help me archive my messages? Caitbob Wilkinson 19:33 December 18, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Look here. See? Quote, featured on the front page. If we can't find a good quote we could do: Winner of a gaddergnaw! This article was featured on the main page 02:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) They're both great! But, I like the Shadow Wolf one more, in this case. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 22:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Gaddergnaw If you really ''want to do it, then, ok. We can only do it if every admin currently active agrees. If we decide to do it, I'll post a blog saying all the rules, competions, ect. On an unrelated note, we need to think of more featured articles. 'Faolan' 'Mhairie' 'Dearlea' Admin 22:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, like a real gaddergnaw, we could have a physical (editing) challenge, and a writing (why they sould be a bureacrat) 'Faolan' 'Mhairie' 'Dearlea' Admin 01:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) chat?Night 16:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, thank you. You sound familar... have you ever been on a wiki called Seekers wiki, or am I thinking of someone else? ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! i like your profile page! its cool! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I Deleted The Content On My Blog... Sorry If It Was Unneccesary. Your Fellow Wikian, -- WolfRunner (talk) 01:00, April 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Yeah I Was Waiting For Someone To Give Feedback Until I Made Another One. I Had Said ''Weekly, But I Waited For An Admin's Approval. Sorry Again! Your Fellow Wikian, ---- WolfRunner (talk) 21:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Siggie? Hey Silverfang! (Anything You'ld Like Me To Call You?) I Was Wondering If You Could Make A Siggie For Me? I Followed The Steps On Your Profile. Here Goes: 1st Word- Wolf, Deep Sky Blue; 2nd Word- Runner, Yellow; 3rd Word- Talk (With Link To My Talk Page), Deep Sky Blue. I Want It To Have No Spaces So Like: WolfRunnerTalk. Lastly, Im Thinking Of Doing The Word Talk Smaller And Up And WolfRunner Big For The Effects Aspect. Thanks SOOO Much! Your Fellow Wikian, ---- WolfRunner (talk) 20:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner your talk page got spammed by fa0lan but i fixed it (do you mind banning him?)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) This site deserves a better class of troll. I am that troll. - An agent of chaos Faolan and Edma lover,thank you Help meeeeeeee! Some guy changed my talk page and keeps calling me a n00b! PLEASE help me stop him! I will leave the proof on my talk page. Just help catch this guy so he can stop saying this stuff! sorry, forgot to leave siggie on the message above. The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 16:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) there we go :P Hey Silverfang! :) I was wondering if you could help this user:BCEngine. He/She has been getting messages saying that He/She is a n00b or something like that. Thanks! (I sent this message to caitbob too)Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi! I am Zombiejiger, and I was wondering if you could make me a signature. Make it blue with silver text, if you can. Make it say: for my userpage link, write Chouju Wolf and add lightning bolts (3). Zombiejiger (talk) 21:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi just wanted to introduce my self and say hi McHitlar (talk) 17:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki stuff Hey Silverfang I was wondering if you would ever be coming back and if not if you could please consider appointing new admins. I'm bringing this up because there has been some rule breaking and there needs to bee admins around to take care of it. thank you for considering and we all hope you come back. Until next time, IAMthegreatfengo 15:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you still an active wikian And the name is faolan1212 please contact me asap if still axtive please